


Der Zweite

by Amrais



Series: The secrets that we keep [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: Peter traut sich nicht seinen Freunden zu sagen, dass er in einer Beziehung mit Jeffrey ist, doch wissen die das nicht schon längst?





	Der Zweite

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> ich bezweifle, dass es hier viele Drei ??? Leser gibt und obwohl ich sonst nur auf Englisch schreibe, hab ich mich dieses Mal dazu durchgerungen auf Deutsch zu schreiben, seit bitte nachsichtig wenn es etwas hölzern klingt.  
> Dies soll eine Serie mit einem One Shot zu jedem der drei Jungs und den Dingen werden, die sie voreinander geheim zu halten versuchen...  
> Über Kudos und Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Peter lehnte sich vor um Jeffrey einen schnellen Abschiedskuss zu geben, doch sein Freund beließ es nicht dabei und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran um ihn richtig zu küssen. Peter stemmte sich gegen dessen breite Brust.  
„Bist du verrückt?“ zischte er, „was wenn uns hier einer sieht?“  
Jeffrey sah ihn traurig an. „Peter, wir haben schon zwei Straßen entfernt vom Schrottplatz geparkt. Wer soll uns denn hier sehn?“  
Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte einfach panische Angst davor, dass Justus oder Bob von seinem Geheimnis erfahren könnten. Reumütig nahm er Jeffrey’s Hand und drückte sie in stummer Entschuldigung. Er hatte echt nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden.  
„Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht einfach?“  
„Ich kann nicht.“ Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Jeffrey seufzte.  
„Ich versteh ja, dass du es vor den anderen Surfern geheim halten willst, ein paar davon sind echte Arschlöcher, aber Justus und Bob? Das sind deine besten Freunde und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie blöd reagieren…“  
„Bitte Jeffrey, können wir nicht jetzt darüber reden?“ fragte Peter gequält. „Ich bin eh schon spät dran.“  
Jeffrey zuckte die Achseln und schwieg. Peter wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass er keine Antwort mehr bekommen würde.  
„Ok, wir sehen uns dann morgen?“ fragte er vorsichtig.  
Jeffrey nickte stumm und drehte den Zündschlüssel. Peter stieg aus und sah seinem Freund zu, wie er davon fuhr. Dann machte er sich auf um die letzten Meter zum Schrottplatz zu Fuß zurückzulegen. 

Als er auf den Schrottplatz kam, hörte er von der Zentrale schon laute Radiomusik herüberschallen. Also war mindestens einer der beiden schon da. Peter zwang sich zu einem Lächeln bevor er die Tür zum Campinganhänger öffnete.  
„Hi Kollegen!“ grüßte er seine beiden Freunde, die auf verschiedenen Sesseln herumlungerten.  
„Hey Peter!“ grüßte Bob fröhlich zurück, während Justus nur die Stirn runzelte um seinen Unmut über Peters Verspätung kundtun.  
„Was steht an?“ Peter bemühte sich um ein möglichst lässiges Auftreten, während er sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und sich dann neben Bob auf dem letzten leeren Platz niederließ.  
„Justus jammert darüber, dass wir seit Wochen keinen Fall haben.“ Bob grinste.  
„Ich habe lediglich gesagt…“ warf Justus ein, kam aber nicht zu Wort.  
„Und er hat sich darüber beschwert, dass du mal wieder zu spät dran bist.“  
Peter wurde erst blass und dann rot.  
Justus, dem diese Reaktion nicht entging, runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja äh… also…Jeffrey“ stammelte Peter, sichtlich verlegen, beendete den Satz aber nicht.  
Bob lachte. „Man könnte ja fast meinen du und Jeffrey wärt ein Paar, so viel wie ihr miteinander rumhängt.“ Neckte er.  
Peter verschluckte sich an seiner Cola und musste furchtbar husten.  
Bob klopfte ihn auf den Rücken. „Mensch Peter, das war nur Spaß. Und schau nicht so entsetzt, es gibt schlimmeres! Ich mein Jeffrey sieht ja jetzt auch nicht schlecht aus.“  
Peter wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, aber Bob schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Peter hingegen versuchte verzweifelt sein wie wild schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Unauffällig drückte er mit der Hand auf eine Stelle kurz über seinem linken Knie wo er sich tags zuvor einen großen blauen Fleck beim Surfen geholt hatte. Der leichte Schmerz half ihm sich wieder zu erden.  
Früher war er so öfter mit seinen Ängsten umgegangen, hatte sich manchmal sogar selbst blaue Flecke und Kratzer zugefügt. Auch davon wussten die anderen beide Detektive nichts. Von dieser Angststörung die ihn manchmal lähmte, furchtbare Panikattacken auslöste von denen er sich manchmal tagelang erholen musste. Und sie wussten auch nichts von den Psychopharmaka die er eine Zeitlang dagegen genommen hatte.  
Er wünschte dass er seinen besten Freunden davon erzählen könnte. Von Jeffrey, und davon wie gut es ihm tat mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wie verständnisvoll sein Freund seine Ängste akzeptierte, wie er immer die richtigen Worte fand, die ihn wieder Aufbauten wenn er sich nutzlos und überflüssig vorkam. Wie viel Spaß sie miteinander hatten und wie aufgehoben er sich bei ihm fühlte.  
Aber er hatte solche Angst Justus und Bob davon zu erzählen. Am meisten Sorgen bereitete ihm nicht wie die beiden reagieren würden, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass weder Bob noch Justus homophob eingestellt war, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen änderte. Vielleicht würden sie anders mit ihm umgehen wenn sie es wüssten? Vielleicht würden sie aufhören sich spielerisch mit ihm zu Raufen, vielleicht nicht mehr bei ihm übernachten wollen? Das würde er nicht ertragen können.  
All diese Gedanken hatten sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt, denn plötzlich fragte Justus besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Peter?“  
Peter lächelte ihm zu und nickte leicht. Justus entging aber auch nichts.

Da sonst nichts anderes zu tun war, planten sie den Camping Trip, der in zwei Wochen losgehen sollte. Peter konnte nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, dass sich die beiden anderen bestimmt kein Zelt mit ihm würden teilen wollen, wenn sie wüssten dass er mit Jeffrey zusammen war. Kopfschmerzen verschiebend verabschiedete er sich bald darauf und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Bobs Angebot ihn nach Hause zu fahren lehnte er ab. Frische Luft würde ihm gut tun, argumentierte er, und verschwieg natürlich, dass er Jeffrey anrufen und ihn bitten würde ihn abzuholen. 

Verdutz sah Bob Justus an als Peter die Zentrale verlassen hatte.  
„Liegt es an mir, oder war Peter heute echt komisch?“  
Justus zupfte nur nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe und sagte nichts. 

„So schlimm?“ fragte Jeffrey als Peter zu ihm ins Auto stieg.  
Peter nickte nur.  
„Hast du es Ihnen gesagt?“ bohrte Jeffrey vorsichtig weiter.  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Feige und undankbar.  
„Hey“ Jeffrey lächelte liebevoll und nahm Peters Hand. „Du erzählst es Ihnen wenn du bereit dazu bist. Das ist okay. Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst.“  
„Danke“ flüsterte Peter beschämt.  
„Ich weiß was du jetzt brauchst.“ Jeffrey bog auf den Boulevard ab, der direkt zum Strand von Rock Beach führte.  
Peter spürte wie sich das erste echte Lächeln des Tages auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er den Sand unter seinen nackten Füßen fühlte und die Wellen Rauschen hörte. Weil es hier draußen keine Stadtlichter mehr gab, spannte sich der Himmel tintenschwarz über dem Ozean und unendlich viele Sterne waren gut sichtbar, einige Konstellationen mit dem bloßen Auge erkennbar.  
Hand in Hand liegen die beiden am Strand entlang und endlich konnte Peter sich entspannen.  
Sie waren so ineinander versunken, dass sie die Gruppe Jugendlicher auf die sie zuliefen erst bemerkten als es schon zu spät war.  
Die Typen waren sturzbetrunken und grölten. Schnell zog Peter seine Hand aus der von Jeffrey, doch die Clique hatte die Händchen haltenden Jungs schon viel früher entdeckt.  
„Schwuchtel“ zischte einer der fünf und Peter konnte trotz der Dunkelheit die Streitlust in dessen Augen sehen. Er versuchte Jeffrey weiterzuziehen, nur weg von diesen Idioten, aber so einfach ließ Jeffrey sich das nicht gefallen.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ fragte er, gefährlich ruhig, während er ein Schritt näher an den grinsenden Jungen heran trat.  
Völlig zu Peters und wahrscheinlich auch Jeffrey’s Überraschung schlug der Typ einfach zu. Jeffrey’s Kopf schnellte nach hinten und er schrie vor Überraschung und Schmerz laut auf. Peter wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe kommen und sich auf den Schläger stürzen, würde aber von dessen Freunden zurückgehalten. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Freund verprügelt wurde.  
Zum Abschied bekam er auch noch eine Faust ins Gesicht, dann rannten die Typen über den Strand davon.  
Peter stürzte sofort auf Jeffrey zu der stöhnend am Boden lag und sich krümmte. In blinder Panik griff Peter nach seinem Handy und wählte 911. Er musste einige Male Blut ausspucken, damit die Dame am anderen Ende ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte.  
Danach kauerte er neben Jeffrey und wisperte ihm das Versprechen zu, dass alles gut werden würde. Immer und immer wieder. 

Nach dem ein Arzt sich Peters aufgeplatzte Lippe angeschaut und entschieden hatte, dass sie nicht genäht werden musste hätte er nach Hause gehen können. Doch er weigerte sich Jeffrey, der wesentlich mehr abbekommen hatte als er alleine zu lassen.  
Zum Glück waren Jeffreys Verletzungen nicht so schlimm, wie es am Strand ausgesehen hatte, dennoch sollte er einige Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben.  
Peter informierte erst die Eltern seines Freundes über dass was passiert war, dann rief er seine eigene Mutter an, die versprach sofort zu ihm zu kommen.  
Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er Justus Nummer aus seinen Kontakten aus.  
Justus meldete sich sofort und Peter war sich sicher, dass der erste Detektiv noch in der Zentrale über irgendetwas grübelt hatte.  
„Peter? Was ist los?“ fragte er besorgt und plötzlich könnte Peter, der sich bisher um Fassung bemüht hatte nicht mehr an sich halten und heulte los.  
Vergeblich versuchte Justus ihn zu beruhigen und zu erfahren was passiert war, doch Peter brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande.  
„Wo bist du?“ fragte der Erste schließlich.  
„Rocky Beach Hospital“ brachte Peter gepresst hervor.  
„Ok, ich leg jetzt auf und fahre los, ja?“ Justus klang ungewöhnlich sanft.  
„Ok,“ sagte Peter schwach und ließ das Handy sinken. 

Jeffrey’s Eltern trafen als erstes ein und Peter versuchte sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst mit dem Nerven so am Ende war, dass er kaum eine kohärente Aussage zustande brachte.  
Völlig entkräftet sank er auf einen der Stühle im Wartebereich vor Jeffrey’s Zimmer, wo dessen Eltern nun um das Krankenbett herumstanden und versuchten ihren Schock zu verdauen. 

Bob kam als erster auf ihn zugelaufen, Justus im Schlepptau, der sich sichtlich anstrengen musste um hinterher zu kommen.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Bob entsetzt als er Peters aufgeplatzte Lippe sah.  
„Jeffrey und ich sind zum Strand gefahren und dann…“ er brach ab, konnte es nicht sagen, versuchte es noch einmal. „Und dann waren da so Typen, die haben uns…also…“ er stotterte und wurde rot.  
„Die haben euch zusammen gesehen?“ fragte Justus verständnisvoll. Natürlich hatte er es schon längst herausgefunden.  
„Was meinst du damit?“ fragte Bob ziemlich verdutz und schaute von Justus zu Peter und wieder zu Justus.  
„Mensch Bob, Peter und Jeffrey sind ein Paar. Seit sechs Monaten schon.“ Sagte Justus, erstaunt darüber wie begriffsstutzig der dritte Detektiv war.  
Peters Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung, Justus hatte es gewusst und nichts gesagt. Bei Justus gesteigertem Mitteilungsbedürfnis war das eine große Leistung.  
„Ich dachte, wenn du willst dass wir es wissen würdest du es uns schon irgendwann erzählen.“ Sagte Justus achselzuckend, als er Peters Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Ohne Vorwarnung fiel der Zweite Justus um den Hals. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass wen er liebte irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde?  
„Wir finden die Kerle die das getan haben.“ Versprach Justus als Peter ihn endlich wieder losgelassen hatte.  
„Genau, wir übernehmen schließlich jeden Fall!“ sagte Bob lachend.


End file.
